


Boys and Girls of Every Age

by Itoma



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In celebration of Halloween, Tony stark throws a party.  While there Steve Rogers gets to experience his first Halloween in this day and age. (Drabble series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was his first halloween since he was unfrozen, and quite honestly, the trick or treating holiday wasn’t anything like he was used to.

What used to be a simple night of children collecting candy, had become a night of wild parties and people drinking, while dressed in costumes of all shapes and sizes. He honestly didn’t know what to think of the huge lavish, and somewhat crazy, party Tony Stark had thrown. He actually felt underdressed for the occasion, having thought it was going to be a somewhat tame get together between friends dressed as may be simple vampires and ghouls he had opted for only a black cloak and fake vampire fangs.

In the background halloween music from, what was apparently a well revered movie played. The Nightmare before Christmas or something like that.

“Hey! Cap’n! You made it,” He instantly recognized the voice of the billionaire playboy who had arranged the party, Turning he saw Tony dressed in tattered clothes, fake blood dripping from obviously false wounds, with a bloodied eye hanging from its socket.

“Tony, I see you’ve gotten into the spirit of things,” He spoke, reaching up and idly tapping the dangling plastic eye.

“Of course! The ladies love zombie stark this time of year,” Tony replied with a lewd grin as a woman dressed in a ruined white wedding dress, covered in blue body paint, slid up to his side.

“I see,” To say Steve felt out of place was an understatement. He wasn’t used to people being this forward and open with each other, to halloween being a holiday of drinking and inappropriate dances. His brow ticked, as in the corner of his eye he could see two people practically dry humping on the dance floor.

Tony, being the perceptive man he was picked up on it immediately.

“You know Cap, times like this are meant for everyone to just cut loose and enjoy themselves,” he stated, sliding his hand around the undead bride’s waist.

“I see,” he watched a Tony and the woman began to sway to the music as it slowed, rocking their hips slightly, “I think I’m going to go get some punch....”

As Steve turned to walk towards the long table that held the punch bowl and an assortment of food, he heard Tony call to him, “Remember! The red punch is spiked Cap’n!”

Steve scoffed inwardly as he reached the table eyeing the large crystal bowl of red liquid, not that it mattered, but his body burned off alcohol too quickly for it to take affect, his metabolism made it so he could more than likely drink Thor under the table.

“Excuse me, but are you going to get a drink or not?” A soft voice inquired from behind him. He turned then to see who was in such a rush to retrieve a beverage, only to have his eyes go wide at the site that greeted him.

There standing at only about shoulder high to himself, was a woman dressed in a short red,white, and blue skirt, her chest covered by a blue t-shirt that exposed her mid drift with a single white star over her chest, blue mask covering her face and matching boots, with a small round buckler attached to her arm.  
He openly gaped at the, dare he think it, sexy woman before him as her brow raised beneath the thin mask over her eyes.

“Ah no, sorry,” He stammered, stepping aside, making way for the short female Captain America.

Steve stood to the side quietly his eyes never leaving the woman as she stepped up to the bowl and poured herself a cup of the spiked liquid.

“So Captain America.. I’m guessing?” He asked lightly, watching as she turned to face him with a “hmm” before looking down at her self and stammering slightly.

“Oh right! Sorry, I’m a little bit of a space cadet tonight,” She spoke, a light blush staining what part of her cheeks he could see as she hid her lips behind her cup.

“Wish I had been as creative as you, miss...” Steve intentionally trailed off to see if he could acquire her name.

“Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, I work as head of the Medical Division for stark industries,” She stated.

“Ah well its good to meet you, I’m Steve Rogers, Ah.... Agent of Shield,” He spoke, intentionally leaving out other identity.

“Also known as Captain America,” Kagome smiled coyly, before quickly offering up an explanation when he gave her a surprised look, “I’ve read some of Stark's files, as well as some on the super serum used to make you as strong as you are.”

“I guess the secrets out then,” Steve chuckled nervously.

“Well it wasn’t much a secret in the first place, you’re famous Mr. Rogers,” She stepped closer to him, her hand coming up to lightly play with the clasp on his cloak, parting the black fabric to spy the tuxedo underneath, “And... very much admired.”

“Ms. Higurashi-”

“Kagome, please,” She cut him off.

“Kagome,” Steve gave her a fanged smile, “if I didn’t know any better I would think you were flirting with me.”

Kagome placed her cup on the table and placed her free hand on his chest, “And if I was?”

“I feel I would have to respond in kind,” he spoke, reaching one hand up and gingerly pulling a stray lock of wavy ebony hair behind her ear.


	2. Something on the Wind

“No I don’t really dance,” Steve spoke, as Kagome pulled him towards the dance floor, her little buckler and mask left in Tony’s care, Saying she didn’t want the heavy thing on her arm and she wanted her hair free while they danced.

“Don’t worry. Its just a slow dance for starters, all you have to do his put your arms like this,” She spoke pulling him close and guiding his hands to rest just above her hips, “And sway with me.”

His lips formed a thin line as he blushed, his hands lightly gripping her tiny waist. She was so forward, so easily welcomed his hands upon her body, even if it was only for an innocent dance, he still wasn’t used to woman actually taking an interest in him. Back before the serum they never seemed to pay him much attention, and even then back then women were never this forward, at least not any he had ever encountered.

She chuckled when his shoulders tensed, Kagome had brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck.

“Just relax Count Dracula, what happened the charming man I was speaking with just moment ago?” She smiled coyly again, her full pink lips just daring him to nibble upon them.

“He tends to disappear when he has to use his two left feet,” Steve grinned nervously, watching as her shoulders jerked slightly with her chuckles.

“Well I’ll just have to coax him back out again won’t I?”

“You’re welcome to try, Miss America,” He smiled.

“Miss is it? Call me Mrs. America,” Kagome smiled broadly, causing Steve to pull back slightly.

“Are you married,” Steve’s brows furrowed as he stared down at her.

What happened next made him shiver, and thoughts to flood his mind. Ever so slowly she stood up on the tips of her toes, her arms around his neck pulling him down slightly to meet her halfway as she whispered sultrily into his ear.

“No... but I’d like to be,” Her breath was hot against the shell of his ear as she kissed his ear lobe. Which made him think of two things.

Exactly how much of the “punch” had she had? She seemed perfectly sober, but her cheeks were stained pink, and not from embarrassment given the confidence that seemed to flow from her very being.

And Two. What would Tony think if he happened to whisk this sultry woman away to the closest room with a lock and ravished her?


End file.
